


Let's Go, Don't Wait

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Strap-Ons, hilda tops for one (1) girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Marianne goes on a blind date.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	Let's Go, Don't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Pug! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

_ C: marianne what if i told you i knew a girl who wanted to go out on a date with you tmw afternoon _

_ M: I would say that someone is lying and like just based off of experience it’s probably you _

_ C: oof _

_ C: well i didnt lie! _

_ M: What?? _

_ C: i told my friend about you and she says she wants to meet you 👁 _

_ M: What did you tell her........ _

_ C: that you’re gay and single and that you like animals lol _

_ M: Wh _

_ M: That’s It? And she wants to meet me? I somehow don’t believe you _

_ C: if she hadnt said this in a verbal conversation i would send you screenshots im so serious _

_ C: oh my godddd just go meet her lets be real you have nothing to lose. Please go. pLEASE _

_ M: Claude why  _

_ C: please. and its a fun date she’s taking you to the zoo _

_ M: Oh!!! That. That is fun actually,,, _

_ C: YEAH she’s great! she’s like the most dateable person ive ever met seriously!!!!! so please, go out with her. please  _

_ M: Why are you begging me to do this........ _

_ M: Okay fine whatever what time _

* * *

Marianne rarely knew what she was doing, but she’d never felt so disorganized as she felt standing in front of the zoo by herself. She hated being in public by herself in the first place, but it was even worse when there was a flood of strangers, one of which was her  _ specific _ stranger that she’d never even seen.  _ You’ll know her when you see her, _ Claude said. What did that even mean? And why did Marianne have such cryptic friends when she hardly ever understood anything?

For a moment, Marianne thought it may have been a prank. Meet Hilda in front of the zoo at two, Claude had said. Nothing proved that Hilda was real. But Claude’s jokes and schemes were never  _ cruel. _ So, instead of hoping that it was a prank, Marianne hoped that the girl just didn’t show. Maybe she realized that girls who were excited to go to the zoo for a first date were weird, and she stayed home. And then Marianne wouldn’t have to think of how to talk or generally interact with other humans, and she could take the bus back home, and see her cat...

“Th-that’d be great,” Marianne whispered. She smiled to herself, hoping that her fantasies would come true.

But, no. Claude was right. Marianne knew Hilda when she saw her, despite not knowing a single thing about her. Marianne recognized her instantly. Well, maybe not  _ recognized _ her, but she saw Hilda, and couldn’t look away. The strut and sway of her hips, the way she was reapplying her lip gloss in a hand mirror. Everything she did seemed coordinated, put-together.

Marianne prayed that wasn’t the girl, but fate was never on her side, and as soon as the mirror snapped closed, Hilda made eye contact. “Marianne?” She called. Marianne waved feebly, dropping her hand to her side as Hilda approached. Oh, she was way out of her league. That was the prank: Claude setting Marianne up with a ten when Marianne was very clearly a six at best. Marianne decided to raise her hand for a friendly handshake, look as normal as possible, but Hilda went in for a hug. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Marianne mumbled, into Hilda’s bare shoulder. It was  _ warm, _ sure, but...did she have to wear a tank top and denim shorts? Did she have to look that cute? Marianne felt a little stuffy in her cotton blouse and skirt. Was it too late to run home and change? Or run home and not come back?

_ She smells so nice, _ Marianne thought, panicking inwardly about where best to place her hands. She didn’t have the chance to decide; before she could hug back, Hilda drew back, smiling. “Huh! Claude told me you were cute, but I was expecting...y’know. The high-fashion kind.”

“Um...sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize,” Hilda took Marianne’s hand, leading her towards the ticket booth. Was it normal to be so friendly on a blind date? Of course,  _ date _ implies romance, but weren’t there some steps before that? “There are all kinds of cute, I guess. You’re like...the clumsy puppy type of cute. But in the good way! You do strike me as an animal lover, though. I’m glad I picked this spot.”

Marianne was glad, too. But would she even be able to enjoy all of the animals, with such a pretty girl hanging around?  _ Chances are she won’t even talk to me after we leave the zoo...so I guess it doesn’t matter if I embarrass myself, _ Marianne reasoned.

Hilda handed her a map of the zoo, asking where Marianne wanted to go first. “Um...I want to see everything. So it doesn’t matter where we go first. I guess...you can pick.”

“You want to see everything? Ambitious! Let’s get started, then,” Hilda said. She stuffed the map in her purse, taking Marianne’s (sweaty,  _ why _ was she so sweaty) hand and dragging her past the booth. 

As soon as they came in, there was an endangered animal exhibit. Marianne rushed over to it, leaving Hilda a step behind her, although their hands were still linked. Marianne slowed down when she realized Hilda was behind, but Hilda was just laughing. “I want to see the endangered ones...who knows how long they’ll be here.”

“Geez, that’s depressing,” Hilda mumbled. They walked up to a fruit bat exhibit, with about five of them hanging around, most of them sleeping. Hilda cooed at the one that was awake as it fluttered its wings. Marianne was relieved; she expected Hilda to find them weird-looking, at least. “Poor things. How did they get endangered? Humans don’t hunt these, do they?”

“I don’t think so? I don’t see what they’d hunt them for. I’ve never seen any demand for bat fur. They’re probably just getting killed by other animals.”

Hilda was surprisingly empathetic towards the animals, rushing over to each and every exhibit and asking Marianne why they were endangered, where they were from, if they were going to be saved. Marianne didn’t really  _ know, _ but she explained as best she could—besides, Hilda didn’t seem to be reading the information placards, or even notice them, so Marianne had a little cheat sheet.

After the endangered animals exhibit, they saw the reptiles, and then the big cats (Hilda’s favorite), and then the farm animals (Marianne’s favorite). The zoo was pretty large, and every time they thought they had seen the last of it, Marianne would look at the map and see something that they’d missed. It wasn’t infinitely big, though, and eventually, they really had seen everything.

“No way. Is that it?” Hilda leaned over Marianne’s shoulder, looking at the map, as if she didn’t have her own. Hilda was a very handsy person, Marianne had learned. They were often holding hands, or Hilda would lean against Marianne when they were looking at exhibits, or Hilda would put her hand on Marianne’s shoulder as a balance when she was standing on tip-toe to find an animal. Marianne hadn’t gotten  _ used _ to it, but it was starting to feel nicer. She’d nearly forgotten how badly she wanted to get home.

“I think that’s it. We really did see everything,” Marianne said. She scanned the map one last time, then folded it, frowning. “Huh...”

“Aw! Don’t look so down. Claude was right, you really do love this place,” Hilda said, grinning.

“I’m happy I got to go...I don’t like going out alone, so I don’t come here unless someone else goes with me.” Wait, why did she admit that? “B-but, um, anyway—”

“I’ll be glad to come back with you! This was really fun.” Hilda jostled their clasped hands, and Marianne managed to smile. She hoped it didn’t look too dreadful. “Let’s go get something to eat, okay?”

There was a jungle-themed restaurant on-site, which they both agreed was a little cheesy, but Marianne appreciated the effort. All of the kids there liked it, which made Marianne wonder if they were silly for going on a first date at a place like that.

Hilda was happy, though, carrying the whole conversation by herself. Marianne listened intently, soaking up every word, no matter what Hilda was talking about—the exhibits, or shopping, or Claude. Marianne liked listening to her. She had the prettiest voice, so sugary and upbeat. And those gorgeous glossed lips! She even ate prettily, with dainty little bites of food on her fork. Marianne had to remind herself to thank Claude, even if Hilda ended up never talking to her again.

“How do you know Claude, anyway, Marianne?”

Oh, no. Could Hilda read minds? That would be bad. Marianne was thinking some really weird things. “He works with me...at the bookstore.”

“Really? How long have you been working there?”

“About as long as him. A year or so,” Marianne said.  _ Okay, ask a question, Marianne. Keep the conversation going...! _ “How...how about you?”

“We’ve unfortunately been friends since we were kids. Back when I thought he was funny,” Hilda joked. Marianne felt proud of herself, just for that little bit of interaction. “Okay, be honest, what did he tell you about me?”

_ Literally nothing, _ Marianne wanted to say, because it was the truth, but...that wasn’t very romantic.  _ He said something, didn’t he? _ “Oh. He said you’re the most dateable person he’s ever met. And, um...he kind of begged me to go...”

If Marianne wasn’t mistaken, Hilda had to stop herself from snorting. “Wow. He told me the same thing about you. Well, a little more, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Huh? What else did he say?”  _ He must have lied to her. What did he tell her? _ Marianne was going to implode if their entire date was built off of a lie.

“It’s something dumb! I forgot already,” Hilda said, lying through her teeth. “Look, I know Claude, and I know you’re probably thinking that he made something up to get me to go on a date with you, right?”

“Well, yeah...”

“He didn’t lie. I promise. And I’m happy I went.” Marianne flushed. The waiter brought the check, and Hilda didn’t even give Marianne a chance to pay; she returned the check with her credit card, leaning her elbows on the table. Marianne mumbled her thanks. “I really want to see you again. But...we can hang out some more after this, if you want. Tonight, I mean.”

_ Hang out? Hang...out? Am I missing something, or...oh, God. _ Marianne considered whipping out her phone, asking Claude if that was an invitation to fuck, because he would know, but that was horrible timing. She had to decide for herself. Hilda was smiling ever so slightly, looking at Marianne’s eyes, then...her lips? Was that where she was looking? And her gaze kept travelling down, until they were making eye contact again, and Marianne realized that Hilda was still waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Sure,” Marianne breathed. “Sounds fun.”

* * *

Marianne was surprised that Hilda drove. She’d had an image in her head of Hilda being chauffeured around in a golden limousine, which was really weird when she thought about it. Oh, how glad she was that she didn’t think out loud.

Hilda continued to carry the conversation as they drove to Hilda’s apartment. Marianne was glad Hilda offered up her place, because Marianne’s was messy and Dorte wasn’t very friendly to strangers. As it turned out, though...

“Uh, sorry I didn’t clean up. I usually convince Claude to come over and do that,” Hilda said.

_ Claude cleans apartments? I might have to call him... _ “It’s fine. Mine looks worse.”

“Really? Huh! You look like a bit of a neat freak, if I’m being honest.”

“I like things neat, but...it’s a little difficult.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Want a drink?” Hilda sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Marianne to look around the living room. Sure, it was messy, but it seemed organized, to some extent. Papers in one pile, clothes in another. Marianne couldn’t find a thing back at her apartment. 

“Just water is fine.”

Marianne sat on the couch, smoothing her skirt and fiddling with the messy ringlets of her hair. Hilda wouldn’t have invited her over if she looked bad, right? Or if she wasn’t nice? Marianne was nice, she knew that. It was hard to be mean to people if you didn’t talk much.

Hilda came back with a can of soda for herself and a glass of water for Marianne. She sat just a little too close, but that was a good thing, Marianne decided. She got to get a whiff of Hilda’s perfume, feel the warmth of her thighs. Hilda so casually placed her hand on the top of Marianne’s knee, sipping from her can and looking at Marianne out of the corner of her eye. Marianne gripped her glass, watching the water slosh against the sides.

“Hey,” Hilda said. Marianne turned, but didn’t dare look at Hilda’s face; she instead watched Hilda’s painted nail fiddling with the tab of her cherry Coke. “Is it fine if I do that? You’re shaking like a leaf in the wind.”

“I like it,” Marianne replied, trying not to sound so unsure of herself. “You can do more, if you want.”

“Woah! So forward.” Hilda set her soda can down on the cluttered table in front of her. Marianne quickly shotgunned her glass of water; she was going to need it to calm her nerves. “You’re already asking for more? I haven’t even snagged a kiss yet.”

“Ah—well—”

Hilda decided to take her kiss then, leaving Marianne starstruck. Sure, she’d kissed girls before, but never girls like Hilda. Never girls who were that pretty and that soft. Hilda held Marianne’s cheek, ran her thumb over the ticklish spot beneath Marianne’s ear. Hilda pulled off first, and Marianne tried her hardest not to ask for another. Hilda had already called her out on being so excited, and she didn’t want to hear it again. “You wanna know what Claude told me about you?”

“...That I liked animals?”

“Nope. He told me you need a hot girl to take care of you,” Hilda teased. “He wasn’t lying, was he?”  _ Oh my gosh, Claude. Why? _ It wasn’t a  _ lie, _ but it definitely wasn’t something Marianne wanted her blind date knowing before they even met each other. Marianne hoped the hands cupping her cheeks hid her blush. “You don’t need to respond. Keep your secrets. But just know that I’m down...if it’s for you.”

“Um...what exactly does ‘taking care of me’ entail?”

Hilda hummed. “I thought you’d never ask. Come with me.” Marianne was a little concerned about leaving her empty glass on the table—it was messy enough out there—but she had no choice but to follow Hilda to her bedroom. It was kept a little cleaner. The bed was made (had Hilda expected Marianne to be there that night?) and ready for whatever they were about to do. “I don’t mean to be invasive, so feel free not to respond, but have you ever done this before?”

“L-like sex? With a girl?”  _ That sounded so nerdy, Marianne...why do you even speak? _ “Yes.”

“You’re full of surprises.” Hilda urged Marianne to sit on the bed, kissing along her jawline, then down to her neck. “Have you ever done it with a strap-on before?”

_ This is happening. This is really happening. _ “No, but, I have...um...I have something similar. That I use by myself.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime. But for now, I’ll show you mine,” Hilda said. She undid the top button of Marianne’s blouse, but no more. She shuffled around beneath her bed, pulling out a black box, and Marianne had an idea of what would be coming out of it, but she was still surprised when she saw it: a complicated-looking harness, complete with a hot pink dildo. 

“Wow. That’s, um...wow.”

“Well? What do you think?”

“I’d like to see it on you,” Marianne admitted. She wasn’t sure where this hidden reserve of bravery had come from, but she was hoping it’d last her until they were finished.

“You get undressed too, then.” Marianne did as she was told, unbuttoning her blouse all the way and letting it fall off her shoulders. Hilda was pulling her tank top over head, unzipping her shorts, watching Marianne all the while. “There you go. Aren’t you cute?”

That wasn’t the word Marianne would use. She always thought of herself as too skinny, too weird-looking, with bruises and scrapes from where she’d clumsily fallen. Hilda looked at her like she was gorgeous, not pulling her eyes away even as she fixed the harness around her waist.

It was a little strange to see something like that on someone like Hilda, but Marianne would be lying if she said she disliked it. She especially came to like it when Hilda advanced on her, crawling onto the bed for another kiss. Hilda kept that one short, though. “So? Do you want me to take care of you?”

Hilda was very convincing. As she spoke, she ran her hands up the flat plain of Marianne’s stomach, right up to her chest, toying with her hardening nipples. Marianne felt the urge to hide herself slipping away as Hilda lavished praise upon her. “Yeah. I want it,” Marianne said.

“You better be grateful. Just ask Claude, I won’t work this hard for everybody,” Hilda said. “Lay back. And, jeez, stop being so tense.” Hilda moved the pillows around, then gently pushed Marianne back to rest on them. Marianne couldn’t help being tense, not when Hilda was touching her, when they were about to do a lot more. Hilda had one of her hands wrapped around the dildo, and the other was suddenly between Marianne’s legs, testing the waters, feeling her up. Even that made Marianne moan, her thighs clenching around Hilda’s hand. “You’re ready for me, huh?”

Hilda didn’t wait for a response. She’d felt it, how wet Marianne was, how excited she was. How  _ ready _ she was. Hilda dragged her fingers over Marianne’s calves, teasingly at first, then with more purpose; she lifted Marianne’s legs, pulling them around her waist. Keeping her hand around the shaft, she leaned into Marianne. Marianne inhaled when she felt the head of it pressing into her, and didn’t breathe properly again until Hilda had sunk all the way into her. 

“Hilda,” Marianne whispered. “I...”

“How’s that feel? Sorry. Haven’t used something like this in a while. Hope I’m handling it right.”

“This is perfect.”

“I haven’t even started moving,” Hilda reminded. At that, she drew her hips backwards, only halfway, before pushing back in. It took so little for Marianne to get adjusted, she was so wet. Hilda was going so slow, trying to be tender, gentle, all other meanings of the word, but that wasn’t what Marianne needed. 

Marianne gripped Hilda’s forearm, and Hilda stopped. “No,” Marianne whimpered. “You can...you can do it harder.”

“Oh?” Hilda started to thrust again, pushing in so fast that it made Marianne’s legs twitch. She kept going like that until the headboard was beating against the wall and Marianne was moaning aloud. Hilda smiled down at Marianne, gripping her hips. “You like that?”

“Don’t stop, please,” Marianne said. Not a direct answer to Hilda’s question, but it was answer enough. Hilda snagged her bottom lip between her teeth at Marianne’s desperate begging. She didn’t stop, gladly delivering thrusts to Marianne until Marianne’s voice was little more than a constant whine.

Marianne’s legs tightened around Hilda’s hips, trying to pull her closer. “You’re so needy,” Hilda said. “I wish you could see your face right now, how cute you look. You’re really turning me on, here...”

Marianne? Turning  _ anybody _ on? It was a wonder, but Marianne knew Hilda wasn’t lying. She was really biting at that lip, her brow was furrowed, and her grip on Marianne only tightened the louder Marianne got. Marianne wondered if Hilda could feel the hilt of the dildo pushing back on her clit, with those deep and rough thrusts. Marianne tried to imagine what it’d be like to make Hilda feel good, but Hilda was wiping her head clean with every thrust.

Hilda was so wordy, teasing Marianne about all of the sounds she was making, how tight she was, asking her if it felt good. Every time Marianne told her that it did, it felt  _ so _ good, Hilda rewarded Marianne with faster thrusts, or a gentle squeeze to her tits. Marianne wanted another kiss, but she wanted to see Hilda’s face, too. Hilda was so reactive to everything Marianne did, always pleased with the results.

“Here,” Hilda said, pulling Marianne’s legs towards her. Marianne squealed as the strap-on slipped out of her. Hilda hooked Marianne’s legs over her shoulders. Marianne didn’t even know she was that flexible. “It’ll feel better like this.”

With little difficulty, Hilda was back inside of Marianne, and she wasn’t shy about her thrusts, then. She was fucking Marianne exactly how Marianne had wanted it: deep, fast, ruthless. That was what Marianne considered being taken care of. It was nice to be cuddled and doted on every now and again, but with someone like Hilda that riled her up with every touch, it was hard not to opt for a quick fix.

“Hilda,” Marianne choked out. 

“I knew you’d like it like this,” Hilda cooed. “Say my name again, pretty please, Mari?”

The affectionate nickname gave Marianne no choice but to obey. She tried to say it with confidence, with affection, but Hilda was still fucking her so insistently, like she was just  _ trying _ to make Marianne go insane—it was hard for Marianne’s voice not to tremble. Hilda seemed to like it like that, though, drawing even more of those jumbled cries of her name from Marianne. Marianne felt a familiar build in her stomach, a fleeting feeling that she had to chase after. Hilda was  _ making _ her chase it down, pushing into her and bumping against her g-spot each time she did.

Hilda held Marianne’s thigh with one of her hands, using the other to cup Marianne’s cheeks. She was holding Marianne’s gaze in one place, making Marianne look her in the eye. “You’re doing amazing, Marianne. I know you’re almost there. Just cum for me, okay?”

“Ah—Hilda,” Marianne exclaimed. She almost wanted Hilda to slow up, to give her a chance to catch her breath, but Hilda only got faster, stealing Marianne’s words from her lips. Hilda held the headboard with one hand, fucking Marianne until Marianne couldn’t help  _ screaming _ as her climax tore through her.

“There you go,” Hilda praised. Marianne could hardly hear over the deafening pound of her heart and her heavy breaths. Hilda finally slowed up after Marianne’s legs started to tremble over her shoulders. Marianne was so sensitive, tightening around Hilda’s shaft and squeaking at every little movement. Hilda leaned down to give Marianne the kiss that Marianne had been longing for, a distraction from the discomfort as Hilda pulled out. Just like their first kiss, Hilda was in charge, and Marianne was merely laying back, letting Hilda do as she pleased. Marianne felt hot all over, but she was a little colder when Hilda pulled back, propping herself up on her elbows. “Looks like you’re a little tuckered out. It might be a little too much to ask you to do me a favor tonight, huh?”

Hilda unstrapped the harness from her waist, giving Marianne an opportunity to see just how wet Hilda had gotten. Marianne felt...proud, almost. “Hilda, I can—”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s my fault you’re so out of it, anyway. I’m just that good,” Hilda purred. She cleaned the toy and put it away; Marianne had averted her eyes out of embarrassment, pulling the sheets to her chin and trying to steady her breathing. Hilda got into bed next to her, cuddling up to Marianne so perfectly that Marianne couldn’t help wanting to close her eyes. “Go ahead and relax...you can pay me back in the morning.”

_ And hopefully on a second date, _ Marianne thought, nodding off with her head on Hilda’s shoulder.

* * *

_ C: sorry fell asleep last night. how did the date go _

_ H: she’s making me breakfast and it’s burning _

_ C: so she stayed the night? _

_ H: yeah _

_ C: nice i was worried i wouldnt be able to find anyone to pawn you off on _

_ H: claude she can’t toast bread by herself. i had to do it because she burnt it twice. and then dropped an entire gallon of orange juice _

_ H: i think im in love with her _

_ C: oh god. _

**Author's Note:**

> claude: hilda please date this bottom nobody else will  
> hilda: if there were 3 of me they would all fist fight over her.


End file.
